


【影日影】手

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, Oblivious Kageyama, Puberty, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 日向不断地看到影山的手。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	【影日影】手

“啊！”日向喊起来。他杵在部活室门口，随后而来的影山差点一头撞上他。

“你白痴啊！”他怒道，急吼吼伸手去开门。日向抬头看他，若有所思。

“原来是护手霜啊。”

“哈？”搭档条件反射地吼回来，然后低头看看自己的手，“你说我？之前就一直在用啊。”

“怪不得……前几天好像少了什么。”日向嘟囔说。他知道影山一直很仔细保养双手，修剪指甲后会小心磨圆，部活结束一定会把手洗干净、抹上护手霜才走。正因为如此，平日里练习期间总是可以闻到的那个香气，日向早就习以为常了。

可是，影山参加国青集训、而日向跑去白鸟泽做球童这五天，日向的鼻子好像重新校准归零一样。从今天早上见到影山起，这个细小的气味重新刺激他的呼吸，一直到此刻，终于化为意识浮上水面。

思及此，日向的身体已经先行一步，附身就向影山正抓着门把的手，深吸一口气。熟悉的香气直冲口鼻。

日向忽然喜不自胜。

“影山真的回来了啊！”他大声宣布道，抢在影山前面窜进了部活室。影山在他身后大骂道：

“你这呆子！我当然回来了。”

＊＊

日向盯着影山的手看。

在白鸟泽的集训前，他在场上差不多只看得到球而已；但他现在能看到的多得多了。护手霜的气味提醒了他一件事：球会分毫不差地传过来，是因为影山的动作精准细微到极致。到底是怎样做到的啊？一直对搭档钦佩又信任的日向，头一回认真起了好奇心。他的眼神也比从前更锐利、更善于捕捉一晃而过的细节了。他能看清影山的每一个动作：双手拢成一个等待、期望、捕获的姿势，然后——他起跳了！——十个指尖向上，轻轻巧巧地一拨——

日向有一回看得太认真了，竟忘了配合扣球，一人一球双双落回地面。

“日向呆子！”影山向他怒吼，脸上青筋毕露，“你盯着我看干什么，给我拿出点干劲来练习啊！”

日向缩了缩脖子；影山骂他骂惯了，他早就见怪不怪。实话倒是顺口就溜出来：

“影山的托球，真的很厉害啊。”

影山傻看着他，过两秒结巴道：“你说、说什么呢！”不远处的月岛则笑出声来：“事到如今来这一出！他大概以为之前的扣球都是机器人喂给他的。”

“喂！”日向转头凶月岛，影山也跟着一起凶。对方则不以为意：“好好，你们怪人组合继续练喔——日向别忘了扣球就行。”

“好了，专心点！”影山回过来瞪日向；他骨节分明的手指在一只排球上绷得发紧。

那天晚上，日向回家洗过澡，躺在床上随手拨弄排球时，脑中还白晃晃的，都是影山指尖的影子。

＊＊

每天、每天，日向不断地看到影山的手。

悬在自动贩卖机前，然后用力同时按下两个按钮的手；在体育馆门口台阶上，快速系好排球鞋鞋带的手；练习过后沾满灰尘，指尖和掌心发黑的手；等在空中，那么安稳又迅捷如闪电，分毫不差地把球向他托过来的手——

——啊，向这边走过来了——

“日向。”影山说，终于在他面前停下来。影山的声音听起来不像在生气；但他站得很近，低头看过来，像一堵高墙笼罩住日向。

“你为什么要一直盯着我？”他问。

日向没来由地觉得口干舌燥。他想找话说，眼睛转一圈还是回到影山的手上；那双手正稳稳把一个排球夹在中间，十指张开，骨节分明。

“呃，影山，你又可以磨一磨指甲啦。”他说。

影山冲他皱眉：“这种事我自己知道。”

日向等着他训几句“春高在即，给我集中点”之类的话，但他只是沉默着，低头死死瞪着日向的脸，然后忽然烦躁地抓抓头，转身就走。

日向盯着他缠在黑发间的手指看。

＊＊

他梦到影山的手。

梦里的影山不在打排球，也不在和他赛跑，也不在和他吵架打闹。影山只是向他走过来，走过来，直到气息完全笼罩他；然后，将双手放进他手心里。

他醒来的时候，完全记不得梦里那双手的触感了。

＊＊

菅原前辈在练习间歇找到他。

“日向这两天感觉怎么样？”菅原歪着头看他，一面拿毛巾擦汗，“即使只是打球不顺手想发发牢骚，也可以和我说的哦。”

前辈的问话如同春风拂面；日向老老实实地回答。

“这两天，”他的眼睛又向场上溜去，影山在那里练跳发，手掌飞快有力地拍下去，“总觉得心跳很乱，没法平心静气。”

菅原端详他一阵子，说：“来，跟我闭起眼做个深呼吸！吸气！呼气！好！”他用力拍拍日向的肩膀，“状态有不佳的时候是正常的。一定要听从身体的信号，该休息的时候就休息哦。”

“是！”

“我知道大赛在即，每个人都想拼命练习，但正是在这种重要的时期，才更不能忘了照顾自己！”

“是！”日向大声答道，菅原一如既往向他露出晴空万里的笑容。身体的信号，日向想，什么是身体的信号呢？他的身体一点也不想休息、不想放松，只想朝着某个他自己也不知道的方向，动起来、赶快动起来——

“日向！”影山在喊他去练习了。这算什么信号呢？就在刚才、听到他名字的一瞬间，他从脊柱底端起了一阵兴奋的战栗。

＊＊

他们的扣球练习极为惨烈。影山的脸色青到日向担心自己会有生命危险（没有比发球打到影山后脑更可怕的事了对吧对吧对吧啊啊啊），而谷地在报出“成功率42%”的时候声音都抖了。坏情况一直延续到自主练习。影山没有冲他发火，但空气中明显有压力在积攒；队友们一个个离开，只有谷地以“不要打架哦”的哀求眼神望着他，磨磨蹭蹭不肯走的样子更让他认识到山雨欲来。

“今天就到这里吧！”他对谷地大声说，“我和影山同学会收拾的，谷地同学赶紧回去吧？都这么晚了。”

“真的没问题喔？”谷地凑近他小声问，眼睛还在瞟那边捡球的影山。

“没事的啦！回去路上小心！”他以欢快的大嗓门道别，皮肤上却像有静电流过，汗毛倒竖。果然谷地的脚步声还未远去，影山就大步向他走过来。

“你个呆子，”他的声音不高，这才是最可怕的，“今天这个算是怎么回事，你给我解释解释？”

不好。不好。影山真的气坏了，好久没见他对自己这么生气。日向想说点什么来缓和气氛，大脑却不听使唤，心里想的自动出了口——

“都是影山的错。”

“你说什么？！”影山整个炸了，一只手捣过来钳住日向脑袋，弯腰向他逼近，“你是在说我？没有好好托球给你？？”

日向的话全数噎在喉咙里。

影山的手——就像影山总是在做的那样、就仿佛惯性一样——抓住他了，恶狠狠地、不留情面地紧贴着他的脑袋了。他头皮阵阵发麻、眼冒金星，而双手鬼使神差向上伸去，一左一右覆盖住影山的手。

影山的力道一下松了，吃惊道：“你干什——”

捏住了，日向嗡嗡作响的脑袋里有个声音在说，我碰到他的手了，整个握住了——他晕头转向、心脏发疼，影山冲他瞪大的眼睛让他不知看哪里好；他的双手则自己有主意似的，捉住了影山的手，拉下来到自己眼前——

和他每天每天用目光追着、清楚地看到的一模一样，千真万确是影山的手，现在这么近，就在他自己的手心里。宽大、修长、骨节分明，散发着隐约的护手霜气息和汗水的味道，指甲修得又短又圆润，久经磨砺的指尖却仍是柔软的；而影山的脉搏顺着传过来，突突突打在他的心上。他觉得那么热、那么热，血液全都冲上脑袋，而影山的手指摸起来还冰凉的，于是他不假思索抓紧那只手，把自己滚烫的脸颊贴进影山的手心。

“你这呆——”影山触电般甩开他，然后愣住了，直盯着他看。影山也会这样看人的么？除了看排球以外，除了我在他跟前起跳的时候，原来他也会这样看我的么？日向晕乎乎地想，血液还在四肢头脑里乱冲。而他面前这个罪魁祸首，呆立片刻，竟又把那只甩开的手抬起来了，颤巍巍重新贴上日向的脸颊——

滚烫的。不再冰凉了，现在影山的手比日向的脸还要烫，在他耳际烧起一团烈火；而传过来的心跳愈发快、愈发急了，和日向自己的混在一起。影山手心的薄茧刮在他颧骨边上，摩擦的触感直接窜进心脏深处；几个热辣辣的指尖则收拢去搭住了他的耳廓，叫他浑身打了个激灵，呜咽出声。

“白痴日向！”影山咬牙说，呼吸急促，另一只手也伸过来，插入他发间，激得他又打了个寒颤，“脑子里都在胡思乱想些什么啊！”他的脸凑得很近了，几乎可以抵住日向的额头。日向只感到呼吸里都是影山的气味，勉强凭本能回嘴：

“你、你自己才是吧——”

他声音都哑了。他听见影山在低声咒骂，不自觉覆上影山的双手想要安抚他。相比起手心，影山的手背柔软细腻，而日向忍不住用指腹抚摩，十指顺势滑过去插入对方指间——

“日向！”影山大声喝止他，双颊通红，气喘吁吁。他瞪住日向，然后发泄地喊：

“啊啊啊你这个大白痴！呆子！马上要大赛了，你这个样子我怎么专心啊！”

日向稍微清醒了一点。我们这是在做什么呢？他不知道，只觉得心里发痒，有种从未有过的渴求像小兽般在下腹长大。他又想起菅原的话，于是结结巴巴地说：

“菅、菅原前辈说要照顾好自己，那个，听从身体的信号……”

影山哑口无言了一阵子，脸更红了：“前辈真这么说？”

“嗯。”

“啊，所以你……那个，我们，到底要做、做什么啊？”

影山不敢看他。影山的手还捧着他的脸颊、纠缠着他的头发、被他的双手覆盖着。他从未见过影山这个样子，不知所措、狼狈不堪。若非如此，也许他不会有勇气开口——

“我喜欢影山的手。”

“那算什么……”

“想要影山的手碰我。”

影山再次向他抬起头来了，脸上是惊慌失措却一往无前的表情。他从影山的瞳仁里看到了自己，原来也是一般的狼狈。影山的双手再次动起来，抖抖索索地，抚过他的耳后、颈侧、背脊时，他迷迷糊糊地想到，他人生少数几次攀上某种顶峰的经验，都是因为这双手。这一次会把他带去哪里呢？他只知道他可以完全信任这双手，于是闭上眼睛，任凭某种全新的感觉将他淹没。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说呢，觉得日向会是那种“凭着动物直觉谈恋爱”的类型！影山大概和他半斤八两吧，下次想试试看影山的视角。


End file.
